Share And Share Alike
by seriousish
Summary: Kitty learns that Illyana and Piotr really don't mind her having sex with the two of them, so long as she's willing to have sex with BOTH of them.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty lay sprawled out on the couch, thighs parted, sex exposed and still wet. There was a dreamy smile of contentment on her face that she couldn't shake, even as she felt a degree of anger with herself. She couldn't believe it'd happened again. That they'd done it again.

Illyana kissed her thigh, lapped at the wetness she had so recently provoked from Kitty. "Let's do it again."

The tip of a hungry tongue slid over Kitty's lip before she could stop herself. "We can't."

"You just did," Illyana pointed out, kissing a little closer to home. Kitty shuddered.

"Illyana, your brother—"

"Has nothing to do with this. Unless you want him to?" Illyana looked up at Kitty quizzically.

"No. Of course not. It would break his heart." She sighed.

Kitty supposed it had always been weird, the tension between her and Illyana, the friendship that always burgeoned with something more. Then, after Piotr died, they'd both needed something and, somehow, they'd both gotten it from each other. It was never really a relationship—well, Kitty didn't know if it was a relationship. They met up, they saved people, they beat bad guys, they were _friends—_but sometimes something more happened. A lot of times.

And now Piotr was back, and he wanted to pick up where they'd left off, and Kitty wanted that too. But she also wanted Illyana. Her body wanted Illyana, even after she'd been with Piotr, even after he'd made her _phase. _She had a hard-on for the whole damn bloodline, what was _wrong _with her?

"It would break his heart more to learn someone was mean to his sister," Illyana reasoned. "Preparing a meal and then not eating herself…"

She'd been mistaken. Her body didn't want Illyana. It needed her. And Kitty might've been a ninja, but she wasn't ninja enough to resist. However she resolved this crazy fucking mess, she wouldn't be doing it tonight. She didn't know what the right thing to do was, but at this point, the polite thing was to reciprocate everything Illyana had just done for her. "Feed me, Illyana?"

Illyana smiled at the husky whisper, tip-toeing her fingers up Kitty's legs, over her belly. Her greedy mouth had been well-satisfied. Now it was her cunt's turn. She threw her knee over Kitty's head, her breasts swaying before Kitty's eyes, small but not too small for Kitty to cup in her hands, girlish little hands just the right size to massage them, knead them. Illyana relaxed in Kitty's touch for a moment—always so soft—then lowered her cunt to Kitty's breasts, plump and soft. Stiff nipples rubbing against her folds, nubile slopes marked with her wetness, glistening. Kitty moaned and arched, wriggling her breasts into Illyana's groin, but looking to her face for more.

"I asked you to feed me. I'm so _hungry_," she whispered, her tongue sliding invitingly from her mouth.

Illyana eyed her, face contorted with lust. "Your tits feel good in my cunt," she said, her rich Slavic accent dark as chocolate. "Not sure your tongue will feel that good." Teasing.

Kitty turned herself briefly intangible, leaving Illyana's waking sex rubbing against nothing. Illyana moaned and moved up Kitty's slim torso, bringing her cunt to Kitty's eager face. Kitty found herself whimpering in anticipation. Nothing, not even Piotr, had ever looked as delicious to her as _that._

Illyana was almost stoic, waiting patiently as Kitty's hands slid down from her breasts, down to her hips, where she gently pried Illyana to her mouth. The Russian's magnificent thighs rippled with muscles as she allowed herself to be lowered, and Kitty craned her neck to meet Illyana's descending pussy. Her lips shot at Illyana's clit, kissing it into erectness, then her tongue slid over Illyana's labia.

Illyana closed her eyes in a deep sigh, a subtle smile. Kitty moaned enough for both of them, finding that Illyana's cunt was even more succulent than she remembered. She lapped and sucked like she had never done anything else. She only stopped to tell Illyana, "Fuck my face."

Illyana worked her ass and hips, undulating her belly, meeting Kitty's generous tongue with her needy sex in a dance they'd perfected a long time ago. Kitty wriggled sensuously, while Illyana jerked and churned, saddled on Kitty's lovely face, riding it joyously, her pussy the final brushstroke on what Illyana considered a work of art. They gazed into each other's eyes as they gave, received. At different times, they loved each other for very different reasons, but right now, Illyana loved Kitty for the pleasure she gave her and Kitty loved Illyana for letting her give her that pleasure.

Kitty reached for the firm cheek of Illyana's ass—her taut body, her warrior's body, all muscle like Piotr's but there was no _room _for it and there'd been a time when that had bothered Kitty, when it'd almost hurt to touch her, knowing how she'd gotten those muscles, knowing what they'd been needed for, but now she saw the beauty in Illyana's strength, even though she still hated that Illyana had had to be so strong, on her own, no one else to be strong for her.

She found Illyana's asshole, nudged into the tight hole, her other hand rippling down Illyana's hard abs, finding her clit. She wished she was a psychic so she could know how much of Illyana's past she was eradicating with pleasure.

"Oh… ohhhhh!" Illyana wailed. "Есть моя пизда! Есть моя пизда и пить моя сперма!" Kitty's tongue was heavy inside her and Illyana didn't know what she loved more, being tasted by those sweet lips or tasting where all that pleasure started. She was getting hungry again for Kitty; her appetite was insatiable. As soon as her mouth was satisfied, her cunt was starving. Vice versa. But she had a solution.

She lifted herself from Kitty, the brunette desperately trying to follow her but Illyana putting the heel of her hand to Kitty's forehead and shoving her back down. She turned around, returned her cunt to Kitty's mouth, then bent down herself to Kitty's sex. Even though it had just been satisfied, Kitty eagerly tilted it up to meet her. Illyana looked at it, still glistening with her saliva, then buried her golden head between Kitty's sleek thighs.

Illyana's clit was as hard as her tongue, as hot as her tongue, the two ends of her body getting equal pleasure from Kitty. Kitty was so pleased that she phased, her temporarily free mouth babbling out English that Illyana barely understood in her aroused state. "I love your cunt! I love your tongue! Oh, sweet Jesus, I love _you!" _And she forced her mouth solid again, forced it back to Illyana's pussy.

Piotr's eyes flashed as he watched.

He'd come to Kitty's room, his desire for privacy, for peace after his return to the land of the living now finally outweighed by his desire for Kitty. She was like a balm that he worried he'd overuse if he didn't restrain himself. But, quiet as ever, he had come to her room to ask if she was free, see if she could make something of his loneliness. Then he'd heard sounds of distress inside. Fearing the worst, he'd tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Now, he was torn between the sight of Kitty's tongue sliding into Illyana's sex and that of his kid sister lapping away at Kitty's shorn pussy. When she'd shown its bareness to him, she'd asked if he'd liked it. Said she'd done it for him.

"Oh shit! Oh, SHIT!" Kitty gasped, tasting Illyana's cunt taking a cue from hers, _melting. _"I'm gonna come again! Come with me!"

"Заеби́сь! Заеби́сь! Заеби́сь!" Illyana wailed, grinding her ass wildly, the unknowing show she was putting on for Piotr becoming violently erotic. She, like Kitty, was almost at her crest.

Illyana raised her mouth from Kitty's sex, wanting them to come together. She stared at the feast before her, enjoying the sight almost as much as the taste. Her eyes rolled back in her head—Kitty's lips were trying to phase, tingling as their subatomic structures flittered with hers, while her tongue was tangible and oh so solid. Illyana felt herself begin to melt, hotter than the fires of Hell, and she returned her hungry mouth to where it belonged, sucking voraciously, ravenously… successfully.

Waves of joy rushed through Kitty, down her thighs and up to her breasts, her flashing tongue rippling in celebration as she jerked together with Illyana. Tit to belly. Mouth to cunt. Neither of them were sure which they enjoyed more: sucking or being sucked.

Kitty shoved her face into Illyana's firm thigh as her orgasm continued. "Come… coming… _coming_…" she gurgled, the flash of Illyana's sweat filling her senses.

"Yes, I am!" Illyana cried, coming and learning exactly what it tasted like from Kitty's own cunt, thrill whipping through them like an electric current, bonding them together not just at mouth and sex, but through every inch of their bodies, at the level of their souls. They were one animal, devouring itself, dying and reborn. Illyana sucked and swallowed Kitty's taste, fed it right back to her until it diminished between them, both of them drained.

Satisfied—as much as they ever could be satisfied—they snuggled up together in their inverted position. Illyana rested her cheek on Kitty's folds, enjoying being immersed in her scent, while Kitty's hands were on Illyana's ass, feeling it still quiver with their arousal. Her face was soaked, her brown hair matted with Illyana's joy. They were glowing with contentment, radiant with satisfaction.

"That was wonderful," Kitty purred. "_You're _wonderful."

"Let's do it again."

"Let's do it forever."

Piotr could bear it no longer. His cock felt like it was continuously turning to steel, growing harder and harder, seeming determined to rip its way out of his jeans. He shoved the door fully open, undoing his belt, unzipping his fly—his cock did the rest. It led the way, big and hard like a weapon as he approached the couch where his sister laid with his girlfriend, until he stood over the two women, his cock looming over them.

Kitty was on top this round, facing away from Piotr, her slim ass fully open both to his eyes and, below, Illyana's tongue. Illyana felt the heat of her brother's gaze. She looked up, saw Piotr upside-down, not only knowing what they were doing but seeing it happen literally under his nose. But he looked anything but shocked or angry. His grin was ferocious. His erection was immense. Illyana gave him her own fiendish smile, while Kitty, unaware of his arrival, licked desperately at the blonde, hoping to convince her to join in.

Illyana raised her eyebrows and Piotr nodded. Illyana raised her tongue to Kitty again, the licking and sucking even hotter now that Piotr had joined them. Piotr kneeled on the armrest just behind Kitty's tensing ass, stroking his cock, seeing Illyana's blonde head at Kitty's bare cunt, hearing the moist sounds of her suction, the juicy moans of Kitty's pleasure.

"I've got a surprise for you," Illyana said as she kissed over Kitty's folds.

"Oooooh, what is it?"

"A really big cock…"

"Sounds nice," Kitty moaned. She gulped as Illyana's tongue was replaced by her fingers.

Illyana's mouth was now opening for Piotr. He levered his cock down and shoved it in, his bloated balls hanging over her face. She wondered if she was imagining that it still tasted of Kitty from the other night. She hadn't cleansed her palate, after all.

Her lips collared his shaft, just behind the nob, and she nursed hungrily, taste buds going wild for her precum. He was nice and wet and lubricated by the time she finished.

"Put it in already!" Kitty begged. "I need my cunt full of _cock!"_

Illyana loved when Kitty talked dirty. She decided to reward her for it, drawing her lips off Piotr's cock, sucking them away from his drooling tip, then angling him to Kitty's slit, holding her open for him. Piotr thrust forward, his mammoth cock fitting easily into Kitty's soaking womanhood. Kitty gasped at his warmth, his size, looking back to see Piotr grasping her hips, hauling her back so even more of his long, thick cock was jammed into her.

"P-piotr!"

"Da, Katya."

"What are you doing?" Kitty moaned, even as Piotr held himself inside her, pulsing and throbbing against the walls that clung so tightly to his thickness.

Illyana answered for him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"But we—you—I—your sister—_it's not what it looks like!?"_

As he slowly withdrew from her, Piotr spoke and Illyana kissed every precious inch, Piotr delivering to her the essence from where it was deepest inside Kitty. "Do you really think you are first woman we have shared? I'm just sorry I thought you would not understand."

"I'm part demon, Kitty," Illyana said, licking greedily at Piotr's hairy balls. "You really think incest is where I draw the line?" She kissed and sucked them, feeling them shift, shocked at how full of cum they were. He must've stopped early with Kitty last night, not wanting to overwhelm her. No wonder she hadn't tasted him inside her girlfriend. "What do you think'll happen? I'll go to Hell?"

"I… I…" Kitty groaned as Piotr fed her his cock again, returning it slathered with his sister's saliva. Then she wailed as Illyana mouthed her clit. "Oh God, you're going to fuck me so hard, aren't you?"

"Da."

"Hell yeah."

"Oh shit, oh fuck, ooh—fuck me, Piotr! Suck me, Illyana!" Kitty cried. Her screams were muffled as Piotr put his hand on the back of her head, shoving her into his sister's cunt.

As Kitty obediently ate Illyana out, Piotr pulled out of her again and Illyana feasted on his dripping wet prick. He alternated between them: fucking Illyana's mouth like it was a cunt, while Kitty's sex sucked at him like a mouth. He would go into her pussy slathered with saliva, return to Illyana's mouth dripping with Kitty's juices. He fucked steadily, trying to make it last, but knowing that it wouldn't be long until the two made him cum.

"Mmmmmm!" Illyana purred as he throated her, making her taste the base of his cock, the musky scent of him untouched by Kitty. When he pulled out, she wouldn't let him go.

"Fuck her ass," Illyana told him, giving Kitty's cheek a slap.

Kitty sobbed in an agony of anticipation. "Yeah, yeah fuck my ass!" she panted, though she knew they would do it with or without her ordering them to. She had enough trouble controlling one Rasputin. There was no way she could handle both. She would just have to give into them. Fuck, that turned her on so much.

"This mouth has been unfaithful to me," Piotr said, pushing Kitty back between Illyana's legs. "This cunt has been other's. But your asshole will be all mine, da?"

Illyana looked at him, giving her brother a solemn nod. "Da."

"Do I get in a say in—" Kitty began to saw, but by then Piotr's manhood was aimed at her asshole, his cockhead throbbing against her puckered entrance. She squirmed, Illyana holding her steady, and Piotr pushed.

For a moment, none of them thought Piotr was going to fit. His stiff cock was actually pushing her away, trying to get in. But Illyana spat on Kitty's hole, massaged it, opened it up with her fingers, and finally his cockhead vanished inside, her asshole rung around his shaft.

Illyana kissed at Kitty's folds, distracting her from the pain as Piotr pulled her back by the hipbones, dragging her onto the massive intrusion into her most vulnerable, virgin area. His fat cockhead, the widest part of his cock, forged a path into unexplored territory, his shaft following relentlessly, an endless invasion into Kitty's guts. Illyana's eyes were shocked wide by the sight of Piotr disappearing, inch by inch, up Kitty's ass.

The brunette squirmed and seethed, all urgency and need, wanting this to be over and last forever, for the pain and pleasure to separate. Her ass was working while her mind couldn't, pulling and sucking as Piotr's cock.

"More!" Illyana barked. "Shove it all in!"

Piotr stopped pulling, gave a thrust, sinking into Kitty to the hilt. She was stretched wide around his thickness, him loving the sensation of her snug asshole around his cock, her still not believing she was so full of throbbing meat. It seemed like it might come out her belly—this rod of smoldering metal deep in her belly.

"Katya—" Piotr moaned, fucking in and out rhythmically, propelled by Illyana's tugs at his thighs. Kitty found herself shoving back to meet his thrusts, to meet Illyana's kisses as they numbed her stinging pain. She came again, her juices running into Illyana's open mouth, sucked away from her. Orgasming from a cock in her ass hurt so bad, so good.

"Come, please, come! I want to feel your cum up my ass, Piotr! Could you just—oh shit—flood me?"

Illyana nodded, sucking and swallowing and whimpering at Kitty's churning sex, as eager for Piotr's load as Kitty was.

Piotr gritted his teeth, drawing himself out of Kitty, slowly enough for her to drown in sweet relief, then slamming himself back inside. Kitty screamed as he came, deluging her as he grinded himself into her tightness, coming and coming and coming. It overflowed her ass as he rutted into her, Illyana licking it up as it flowed down Kitty's sex, her own pussy dissolving as she felt Kitty's scream on her clit. So nice…

Gasping and panting, even his vast strength leaving him, Piotr slumped over Kitty. Just barely, he slid himself beside instead of on top of her and Illyana, the couch now stuffed with them. She shuddered next to them, her pussy still working, her mouth still desperately suckling at Illyana's cunt.

Illyana separated them, helping Piotr move his vast bulk until he was free of Kitty's still-tight hole. Then she lowered herself to the cum trickling down the crack of Kitty's ass, slurping and swallowing at Kitty's last climax. Her tongue slithered inside Kitty as her lips kissed the woman's rosebud. Then she slid back down and swallowed, sighing happily.

"Yummy," she enunciated dryly.

Kitty was sprawled out, belly down on the couch, holding tightly to Illyana's thighs as she quivered with aftershocks. Piotr laid beside her, his strong arms gathering up both her and his sister, holding them tightly as their various pleasures worked through their systems.

Still upside-down to them, Illyana plucked at his spent cock, working a few more drops of cum from it but no erection. "We need you hard again, brother. That is your party trick."

Piotr shifted his hips, pulling away, his voice a tentative croak. "I can't. It is all in Kitty."

"And what if I want the Russian Bear to come out of hibernation?" Kitty teased, curling up against him, raising her thigh against his cock. It got no reaction.

"Go intangible," Illyana said, goosing her lover, and Kitty obligingly did, allowing Illyana to sit up and get off the couch without disturbing Piotr and Kitty's embrace. "I'll be right back," she continued, pulling on her clothes with quick, deliberate motions. Fortunately, her costume was typical of the X-Men. Not much to put on.

Piotr and Kitty exchanged a puzzled glance as she left the room. "Please tell me you don't have a long-lost brother?" Kitty begged.

"I don't think so…"

Illyana came back soon enough, Piotr's cock still soft, but showing signs of life.

On the other hand, the cock Illyana now wore was quite hard.

"Now, where were we?" Illyana asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Piotr kissed and cuddled while Illyana looked for the lube. Her skin was tingling with anticipation and despite her love for them both, she was irritated with the pair's lovey-doveyness when she so badly wanted to be fucked hard. She wanted to see them bang some more. Kitty could take a cock like no one else, soft and submissive, but needing it so much too. Illyana couldn't wait to see how much Kitty hated loving a cock in her ass while another one was up her sweet pussy.

Kitty had never been double-penetrated—it was obvious that was where this was heading—and Piotr assured her in a soft flow of English and Russian that he and Illyana had done this many times before. This set Kitty's mind at ease while also really, really not setting Kitty's mind at ease.

Illyana had found the lube. Now she summoned up candles and incense, the hellish light in the dim room finding a vibe more Halloween than romantic. That was okay. Kitty liked Halloween.

"Suck his prick," Illyana said, deadpan rather than dirty-talk. "Get him hard. I'm not starting without him."

"Actually," Kitty said, her fingers automatically winding together, "I was thinking you could suck him, since it'd be taboo and kinda hot and I could watch—"

"Suck him," Illyana repeated.

Kitty slid her hand to Piotr's groin, finding his soft but substantial cock atop the hard muscles of his thighs and belly. It was swelling, the head already engorged, and Kitty's hand became sticky with precum as she ran her hand over his cockhead. As if in mimicry, Illyana polished her strap-on with a handful of lube. Kitty watched, wide-eyed.

Piotr kissed her, distracting her from the more explicit workings of their bodies with his love and affection. She moaned, her hand involuntarily quickening on his manhood as his lips tugged at hers, as he fondled her breasts with wide, strong hands. Those hands moved up to her face, sweetly petting her cheeks and combing through her hair, before he pressed her down to his rising cock. Kitty found herself going along almost instinctively, touching her lips to his cockhead, licking the precum away, feeling a shiver of pleasure go through Piotr.

"Oh yes," Illyana said, watching, stalking to the couch like a cat nearly upon a bird.

She put her hand on the back of Kitty's head. Kitty looked at her in confusion, even as she covered the crown of Piotr's cock in strokes of her tongue. Illyana nodded at her, then pushed down on Kitty, forcing her with inexorable gentleness to take Piotr's shaft into her mouth.

She stopped pressing soon enough, though. It was Kitty who sucked his cock hungrily into her throat, bobbed up and down on it forcefully. Illyana climbed onto the couch behind her.

She ran a hand down Kitty's spine, affectionately, possessively. Kissed her bare shoulder. Kissed her hair. It was ridiculous, Kitty thought, how loved she could feel while Piotr was about to blow his load in her mouth. Illyana hugged Kitty from behind, legs intertwining with hers as she joined Kitty on Piotr's lap, kissing Kitty's cheek where it billowed with cock.

"Let me help," Illyana said. "What are friends for?"

Kitty watched, in aroused disbelief, as Illyana kissed the balls of the man she was throating. Their mingled hair billowed around Piotr's hips and thighs, one on either side, as he felt Illyana's wicked tongue follow the wrinkles of his scrotum down to his perineum, almost tickling his asshole before laving her tongue back up to his sack, taking his balls into her mouth, stroking them with her tongue just as rhythmically as Kitty's mouth came down on his stiffening member.

"Bozhe moi!" Piotr gasped softly, his big hands caressing the two's heads as they both worked on reviving his cock.

Illyana was grunting with satisfaction, pumping her body slowly against Kitty's, while Kitty whimpered in soft need. Her hips were swaying, begging for something between them. Illyana's hand curved around her ass, pressed between the cheeks, down under the curve to her snatch. Kitty almost gagged on Piotr's cock when Illyana fingered her, whole hand rubbing at her sex while her middle finger entered.

Piotr's hips were rocking with the thrusts of their mouths. He was watching Illyana's hand resettle on Kitty's backside, knew she was fingering Kitty's asshole now, readying it for him. He felt like he could cum at any moment, his cock burgeoning with hardness.

"That's enough!" he said roughly, and Illyana slurped away from his balls.

She grabbed Kitty by the hair, ripped her away from Piotr's cock. Sat on the back of the couch and forced Kitty, kneeling, to swallow her cock, lube it up with her spit. And Piotr crawled behind Kitty, sliding his face between the smooth cheeks of her ass. He kissed them, licked them, bit them, driven wild by the smell of the aroused pussy he could not yet have.

"Suck," Illyana insisted, Kitty having some trouble getting her cock down while Piotr's tongue was toying with her asshole. She slapped Kitty lightly and the brunette hurried to take it, lips settling around the base of the dildo. She held it in her throat as Illyana groaned happily. Her hands crowned Kitty's head. She wanted to stay in Kitty's throat a while.

Piotr was trying to force his tongue inside Kitty's ass, but it was big as the rest of him. "Your ass is nice and tight," he said between attempts, though Kitty couldn't hear him. She was in the delicious eddy of satisfaction that came from pleasing both Piotr and Illyana.

His tongue brushed against the lowest part of her hypersensitive cunt. Kitty's head flew back, jerking off the dildo, and she squealed passionately. "You're driving my pussy crazy!"

Piotr gave her a gentle slap on the ass. "Come. You're ready."

He sat on the nearby coffee table, the wood groaning under his weight. Kitty looked between him and Illyana for a moment before the blonde gave her an encouraging nod. "Go and sit on my brother's cock."

Obeying happily, Kitty went to Piotr, turned as if to give him a lapdance, sat on his lap. Piotr readjusted them, pressing the head of his cock to Kitty's asshole, holding up Kitty with his hands to control her weight. He let her softly sink onto his cock, groaning as he felt the gripping warmth of her ass around him. Finally he heaved up, burying himself between her cheeks. Kitty let out a vibrating sob, but grinded her ass back against Piotr to make sure he was in. Then she saw Illyana approaching her, cock-first.

"I'm going to have you too," Illyana informed her, a simple statement of fact as she opened up Kitty's legs, aimed her strap-on at Kitty's sex, and pushed forward. Kitty's whimpers carried fear, anticipation as the tip of Illyana's dildo joined her brother's cock inside Kitty. Then Illyana leaned forward, and Kitty shrieked with surprise as she easily took it inside her. She didn't know it would be so easy. She didn't know she was such a slut.

"You're not a slut, Kitty," Illyana panted, as if she could feel the dildo inside Kitty. "You're a good girl."

Kitty beamed as her back arched, her ass pressed against Piotr as she took the dildo. All the way in. Piotr felt its pressure against his cock through the thin flesh that separated them. It only increased his pleasure. He sucked at Kitty's throat as Illyana thrust her tongue into Kitty's mouth, ending her gasps and moans.

When Illyana was finished feasting on Kitty's lips, she turned Kitty's head back to Piotr. He kissed her hungrily, reaching around her to grip her thigh as brother and sister began to grind into Kitty.

Kitty groaned and gasped, her kisses passed between Illyana and Piotr as they double-fucked her, the table squeaking dangerously beneath them. Illyana and Piotr were in well-practiced sync, their hip movements mirrored so that they plunged into Kitty with the same exact rhythm. When their hips sandwiched her slim loins between them, their cocks were as deep as they could go inside her. Kitty was in such ecstasy that she couldn't breathe. Then they would pull out and Kitty might've gagged on her relief.

"She's ready to come," Illyana said, hearing how Kitty moaned ecstatically. "Let's join her."

Piotr agreed with a tight "Da!", fucking into her as fast as he could without hurting Kitty, losing the rhythm but gaining insane pleasure. Illyana did the same, groaning almost angrily as the dildo pressed back against her clit.

"You like getting _fucked," _she spat in Kitty's face, Kitty almost unwillingly agreeing, kissing Illyana until she had to stop to let out an orgasmic scream.

"I'm coming," she yelled. "I'm cu… uh… UHH!"

They kept fucking her as Kitty climaxed, her holes contracted, milking both of them for cum. She only got it in her ass, Piotr's whole body jerking as he came in strong, full streams. Illyana clawed at brother and lover as their joined bodies surged together, apart.

She kissed Kitty's left cheek, Piotr kissed her right as Kitty finished her orgasm with an ass full of cum, a pussy full of cock. With a victorious sigh, Illyana pulled Kitty off of Piotr and the coffee table groaned in relief. More falling than walking, Piotr joined them back on the couch. This time, they arranged themselves so he was on bottom, the two girls easily fitting atop his broad chest.

"So, brother," Illyana said, spooning Kitty as she lowered her head to Piotr's heart. "Does our little Sooka deserve a second turn?"

"I think it's you who deserves a turn," Piotr told her, wrapping a big arm around Kitty's back. "The dildo will fit her as well as it fit you."

Illyana smiled. "You could fuck her while she fucks me. Do you like the sound of that, Kitty? It'd be like he was fucking me right through you."

Kitty was so wet, it was hard to imagine her being able to feel any wetter. But she did. "I'm going to hell," Kitty moaned.

"You want to move in together already?" Illyana asked dubiously. "Such a lesbian…"


End file.
